The objective is to employ certain physiological indicators (heart rate and blood pressure) and selected psychosocial assessments as indices of the effects of the prison setting on men in two Massachusetts institutions. All measuremnts will be made longitudinally over two years as the men go through jail, trial, sentence, confinement, release and recidivism. All prison staff will be studied in the same way. This longitudinal study will serve the following goals: 1) to document more precisely the potentially destructuve effect of the prison environment on both psychological and health characteristics of inmates and pison staff. 2) to increase knowledge about the interactions between the prison environmnt and attitudes toward it among prisoners and staff, 3) to provide a data base leading to improvements of administrative decisions about staff and housing inmates, and 4) to provide data relevant to the issue of determining the best means of handling law violators including alternatives to traditional correction.